


I'll Carry You Home (Know You're Not Alone)

by Gabbalicous



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I wrote this as a pick me up bc i was sad Felicity might not walk again, POV Felicity Smoak, Post episode s04e11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5839792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabbalicous/pseuds/Gabbalicous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity might not walk again, but Oliver is happy to take matters into his own hands when needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Carry You Home (Know You're Not Alone)

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah this is just a little ficlet for after episode 4x11 in case Felicity can never walk again. I needed this.
> 
> Title from "Battle Scars" by Paradise Fears

“There has got to be a more convenient way to do this. I mean, you can’t just carry me up the stairs forever.” Felicity noted, keeping one hand tightly clamped on Oliver’s shoulder. 

“Felicity Smoak, I would carry you around every day for the rest of our lives if you wanted.” He smiled, setting her down on the couch. 

“Yes, I know. And that is one of the many reasons I love you. But it wouldn’t work. You’re not always here and what if you were hurt? No.”

He settled down next to her, pressing a kiss into her temple before responding, “We can invest in ramps.”

She shook her head again, “No. I’m going to get Cisco down here, and we will design a flawless system. Just wait, this apartment will be a construction zone in no time.”

“Anything for your convenience.”

“Aww,” She smiled at him, “Does that mean you’ll get me ice cream and my laptop.”

Oliver smiled, and it struck her for the millionth time that she had never seen anybody else look at her like that. “Of course.”

\---

“Felicity!” Sara smiled, wrapping her arms around the other blonde.

“Hey Sara, how is your super new time team?” Felicity grinned back, and wheeled over to the table so the others could sit, though only Thea did.

“There’s a lot of arguing, even more than Team Arrow.” She teased, and Laurel elbowed her playfully. “How’s the recovery? You seem pretty good with the wheelchair.”

Diggle frowned a little, but Felicity didn’t let her mood dampen, “Alright, though I don’t do as much wheeling as you expect. Oliver insists on carrying me everywhere.”

All of them smile at this, and Thea adds, “It’s embarrassing,” with enough force to get a heartfelt laugh out of even Oliver. 

\---

Felicity stopped with the phone half way to her ear, and looked up at Oliver in the kitchen, “I just realized. I’ve been a total hypocrite. I got mad at Barry for not telling me he broke his back. And it’s been a month and I’m just letting them know I got shot.”

“I bet you’re regretting punching him for it.” The archer agrees, checking the oven.

“Kind of. Though, he can’t punch me back. I don’t have super healing.”

“I would never let him punch you.” He promises, gesturing to the phone, “Having second thoughts?”

“Yes, no. Right.” Felicity presses the phone to her ear, and after a moment says, “Cisco!” In a suspiciously bright tone.

\---

She could hear the group from Central City coming down the hall to their apartment before she heard the knock on the door. Oliver answered, and a flood of “Hello’s” traveled into the room. When he stepped aside, Barry, Cisco, Caitlin, and, to Felicity’s surprise, Iris.

“Oh, Felicity!” Caitlin exclaimed, before covering it up with a smile and going in for a hug. Cisco followed suit, and Iris gave a quick wave from across the room.

“Hey,” Barry greeted, wrapping his arms around her once Cisco had moved. “Nice wheels.”

“Thanks. I’m sorry I didn’t call sooner. Though I was in the hospital, so it’s probably Oliver’s fault.” She pointed out, ignoring the look of mock offense Oliver plastered on his face.

“Wow, alright, thanks for that,” Oliver joked before taking a seat in the chair next to his fiance's moving one.

Cisco was already inspecting the staircase with great interest. “Hmm, it’s pretty steep. We’ll have to do some work. Also, we should set you up with an electric chair like Wells had. Except, you know, not evil.”

“Yes. I’ve been looking into them. It wouldn’t be hard to make one, and the coding would be a breeze. Though, I’ve never been the best at steering with those little stick things.” 

“Yes. I’ve got some ideas. How are you getting up this currently.”

Oliver took Felicity’s pointed look as a que to say, “I’ve been carrying her.”

Iris and Caitlin raise their eyebrows, and Barry looks amused. “Really?”

“Yes.” Oliver’s voice is hinted with indignation. 

“So you just-” Barry started to walk towards her.

Felicity put up a hand, “Barry Allen if you speed me up the stairs so help me God-” 

He held up his hands in surrender. “I wouldn’t dare. I’ll leave the carrying up the stairs to Ollie.”

\---

“Hey.” A soft voice pulled her out of the beginnings of sleep. She blinked a few times to see Oliver, crouched so he was at eye level, smiling faintly at her. “You fell asleep.”

She looked down, still drowsy. She was on the couch, with a blanket thrown hastily over her legs, and her glasses still on. “Oh. I guess I would be more comfortable in bed.” She placed a hand on the wheelchair Cisco got her.

“Here. I got you.” Oliver scooped her up bridal style, and carried her to the stairs, ignoring the setup they had for her to get up alone. 

“Oliver I can-”

“No, it’s fine. Go to sleep, I’ve got you.” He kissed her forehead lightly and started up the stairs.

“I love you.” Felicity said quietly, so soft she wasn’t sure he could hear.

But of course he did. “I love you too.”


End file.
